


Ghostbuster

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Based on Ghost Type Dex Entries, Child Death, Dark, Death, Gen, Genocide, Grief, Murder, Pokemon Death, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9750830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: For a Kanto family, moving to Akala Island in the Alola Islands was to be a dream come true.That dream turned into a nightmare.In the depths of despair, one would doanythingto make it stop.ANYTHING.Revenge, after all is a dish best served cold.





	

Looker stared at the woman on the other side of the interrogation table. She was dressed in an orange jumpsuit which made her skin look pallid and her hair look darker than it was. Her eyes were two chips of onyx: hard and unflinching.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” her stony silence was his only answer. “You committed a mass genocide against a whole species of pokemon.”

“How can you call those **_abominations_** a species,” she said. Her voice cut through the air like an ice crack, and seemed to draw all the heat from the air.

“They’re life!”

“They’re **_death_**. I was doing the world a favor and exorcising that **_plague_** from the Islands,” the woman said.

“I understand you suffered a loss—.”

“You understand **_nothing_**.”  

“Do you have any idea what kind of precedent this would set?”

“A good one. Those monsters should never have been allowed to sully this earth with their undead forms. If others were wise, they’d start eliminating those creatures too. All of them. Every single one of them.”

“Arceus! You would really target all Ghost types!”

“I would. I would do it a thousand times over! I would do it so that no one else will ever suffer as I have suffered!” she stood panting, her  fists were driven into the table, “I would never wish my pain on someone else!”

* * *

_They’d moved to Akala Island for her husband’s work with the Pokemon League. Rumors of a local league being founded were flying all the time. Their home wasn’t too far from Hano beach._

_“Mommy, can we go to the beach?” she looked up from the boxes the moving machamps were helping her with._

_“Take Firecracker with you,” she said. The growlithe yipped and bounded out the door ahead of her three sons: Obito, Takashi, and Ren._

* * *

_Ren ran into the house an hour later, screaming, tears down his face._

_“Baby, what happened?” she asked._

_“_ **_Thesandatethem!Itatethem_ ** _!” he sobbed into her chest. Ice found its way into her chest and she took off running, a poke ball in hand. Her prized greninja: too powerful for the boys to handle. She arrived and the beach was the sight of chaos. Parents were screaming as they took their children and fled the two sandy monsters. Barely visible from under their bodies were the feet of two little boys and Firecracker laid torn asunder nearby . Her sons. Her. SONS. It was as if she were in a trance._

_“Kakashi._ **Destroy them** _,” she said in a quiet tone as she unleashed the water/dark type. The greninja oriented himself and once he saw what had happened, he obeyed his mistress without a second’s hesitation._

_“Stop! Stop! you’ve driven them off!” a Pokemon ranger appeared and paramedics arrived to collect the bodies she’d forced the vile creatures to unearth in their flight._

* * *

_Midnight she returned. Midnight she and Kakashi avenged themselves upon those vile abominations. More came to the creatures’ aid. Very well. More to exterminate._

* * *

_Night after night, they returned. Night after night, they destroyed more of them, and more of them. It was starting to get hard to find such abominations. It was time to expand their target area._

* * *

_“Honey, what are you saying?”_

_“You need to leave me and take Ren back to Kanto,” she said._

_“I know things have been hard since we lost Takashi and Obito—.”_

_“Please and give him this,” she depostied a poke ball in his hand._

_“What is this?”_

_“It’s an absol. I bred him from Yona. He will keep Ren safe from those_ **things** _. I’m giving you the rest of my team. They will obey you and keep you out of harm’s way too.”_

_“But if I have your team, how will you protect yourself?”_

_“I have Kakashi. He’s all I need.”_

* * *

_Kakashi had perfected killing during their vendetta. So had she. Guns were strictly illegal. However, water guns loaded with holy water were not. Some myths were true after all. She relished in the screams those damned things made as she destroyed them._

* * *

_Her downfall came because she’d gotten complacent. A trainer out at night caught her in the act of purification. Kakashi had landed a perfect one-hit kill. She’d acted suitably shocked. It was overlooked that once, but she was caught in the act a second time by a detective from the World Police and her game was up. She did the only thing she could._

_“Kakashi, I release you!” she said smashing his ball as she was taken away. The greninja lived up to his name and vanished like a shadow._

* * *

Now she sat as this detective, this Looker, dared to lecture her. She might have been caught, but her mission would live on. Kakashi would live on and he could continue. He would continue. She allowed herself to grin. Oh **yes** , he would continue.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This is pretty messed up. This idea occurred to me a couple of months ago in the shower. I explained it to my bestie like this:  
> Ghost Types have victims.  
>  **Victims have families.**  
>  The idea of a trainer loosing her children then came to mind as well as the messed pokedex entries for Sandygast and Palossand.  
>  _Sandygast (Moon): It takes control of anyone who puts a hand in its mouth. And so it adds to the accumulation of its sand-mound body._  
>  Palossand (Moon): Buried beneath the castle are masses of dried-up bones from those whose vitality it has drained.  
> Nameless Mother and her greninja then became my perfect counter to them.


End file.
